Flower Language
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Love stories out of the language of flowers. Various pairings. Requests open, read AN inside! Image changes by every title of the newest chapter
1. Clovers: Hao x Fumiko

Summary:

Love stories out of the language of flowers. Various pairings.

* * *

Originally, this is to be a Night World Gaiden (side story) where a little Fumiko finally hanged out with Hao, her "angel". Meh, it kinda ruins the story if I add this so I just made a new somewhat AU story.

Oc's one-shot fluff story with their favorite shaman king character. Tell me your oc's information and who she/he is paired too and I'll make a story to the first 10 to include that information in their review.

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, somewhat AU

* * *

Clovers

Pairing: Hao x Fumiko

* * *

_Normal PoV_

It started with Fumiko's naïvety. Well, what could she say? The flower she found was indeed cute as she had described to her master.

"Hao-sama! What flower is this?" The blonde witch asked the fire shaman.

"That's called a white clover, Fumiko. They usually sprung out by June." Hao answered with a smile.

"That's why they're everywhere!" She grinned as if there's no tomorrow. "Hao-sama should keep this one!"

She handed over the white clover that she had picked a few seconds ago to the long-haired boy. A tinge of pink appeared on his face but disappeared as it got there. He took it and gently placed in the hollow underside of the Lego block of his glove.

_Just for safe keeping... _He nonchalantly thought to himself. _Does she even know what a white clover mean?_

But as the story had stated, she's just really naïve back then. Fumiko is just enjoying the green field they are at while Hao is already thinking on what to give her back.

* * *

_**~~The Next Day, After Dinner~~**_

* * *

Hao's acquaintances had set up their tents while some decided to sing along the campfire. Hao was having a little chat with his little brother, Yoh, in the onsen.

"Heh, that's what a white clover means?!" Yoh wondered aloud after hearing Manta's brief explanation.

"Hmm... what do you think I should give her then?" Hao contemplated as he sunk a little more in the hot water of the onsen.

"Depends on what you feel for her..." Yoh mumbled lazily.

"Yeah, what do you think of her anyway?" Manta questioned. "And while you're at it, why are you here again?"

Hao just smirked then laughed along with Yoh as Manta looked like he became a shriveled corpse due to his fright and huge imagination. Hao whispered his answer and they nodded in understanding.

"Then, I suggest giving her a four-leaf clover." The water bun (Hey! I heard that!) looking boy said.

"Eh? Naze? [1]" The younger brunette asked. "Is it because it's both clovers?"

"That and it means..." Manta whispered the rest of the information.

Hao smiled and stood up, not caring that the two boys can see him completely naked and soaked. His mind is only set into one goal. Finding a four-leaf clover.

* * *

_**~~The Next Day, Bedtime~~**_

* * *

"Goodnight, Hao-sama! Goodnight everyone!" Bade by the rest of Hao's acquaintances.

After the exchange of good nights, Hao set off to Fumiko's tent and slipped inside. He took a criticizing look at her. She is reading her own book of shadows, where she writes down her experiences and spells. Her blonde hair is splayed all over her pillow and she had her clothes changed into a simple white nightgown. Hao waited for a few moments to see if she would ever notice but it seems like she won't so he cleared his throat.

"Ahem!"

She perked her head up and immediately closed her book to face her master. "I'm sorry Hao-sama; I didn't notice you were there. Is something wrong?"

He simply smiled and ruffled her hair. "No, you're fine but there something I want to give you."

"What is it, Hao-sama?"

He brought out the four-leaf clover that he had searched for three hours straight. Four leaf clovers are really difficult to find even for the great onmyouji, Asakura Hao. Even so, he felt it was worth it.

"This is a four-leaf clover. I want you to keep it just like how I keep the white clover you gave me. I meant a lot to me especially the message you it had." Hao placed a kiss on her forehead which Fumiko always mistakenly believes as a brotherly kiss. "Goodnight, Fumiko."

_Message? I just gave him the flower because it's pretty and it smells good. Could it be that he's referring to flower language? I'll figure it out tomorrow._ "Ah, goodnight Hao-sama."

* * *

_**~~The Next Day, Patch Village Public Library~~**_

* * *

Fumiko get in the library and immediately went to the dictionary section. She continued browsing the books while mumbling "language of flowers" until she found the book she needed. Without any second thoughts, she flipped the page to the letter c.

"Clematis...Clotbur... Ah, clover!" She exclaimed which made her earn a lot of shushing. "Let's see, clover, four-leaf..."

She didn't bother reading it a loud after seeing it meaning. She remembered that Hao said something about the message of the flower she gave him. As if in autopilot, her eyes roamed to. The word clover, white. Again, a blush filled her face. It looks like she needs to clarify something to Hao.

* * *

_**~~Hao's Base Camp~~**_

* * *

"Hao-sama!" The owner of the name perked up and smiled as soon as he saw the owner of the voice.

"Ah, Fumiko-chan!"

"Hao-sama, I think there's a misunderstanding here..." She gasped for breath as soon as she reached the fire shaman.

"So you actually don't want me thinking of you? It's all just me?" He asked.

He appeared to have that stoic face but Fumiko had known him long enough to see that he's actually dejected. She shook her head and made him face her.

"I didn't say that." She clarified.

"What are you saying then?"

"Well, I didn't give you the flower to give you that kind of message. It's just pretty and it smells good so I thought you might like it. In fact, I had no any idea it means that until a few minutes ago." She explained as nice as possible.

"And here I thought you-"

"But... I'm really happy it turned out this way." The blue-eyed girl continued. "Hao-sama, this time," she pulled out another white clover and hand it to him. "Do its meaning..."

Hao smiled and ruffled her hair, accepting the white clover. He did the same thing to this flower from the previous one he received. He fumbled his pockets and hand over another four-leaf clover.

"Accept it?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled and placed it in her hoodie's pocket. "I'm yours."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

[1] Naze – why

White clover – think of me

Four leaf clover – be mine

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! As I have stated in the summary area, first 10 oc information and you'll get your one-shot story here!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo


	2. Ranunculus: Yoh x Maya

Summary:

Love stories out of the language of flowers. Various pairings.

* * *

Oc's one-shot fluff story with their favorite shaman king character. Tell me your oc's information and who she/he is paired too and I'll make a story to the first 10 to include that information in their review. Only 9 left!

* * *

Warnings for present chapter: Ooc characters, AU-ish?, Slightly after my oc's main story Light my Fire but not much to ruin the story.

* * *

Ranunculus

Pairing: Yoh x Maya

* * *

_Normal PoV_

The great slacker shaman, Asakura Yoh, is just lazily lying down on the cool green grass by the riverside of Funbari ga Oka. His orange headphones tucked behind his ears, letting the natural sound of nature pass through his ears. He had a feeling that something good would happen if he stayed a little longer there and so he did.

Yoh and Anna are supposedly to be married as they reached the age of 18. However, after the unusual events of Hao being a good brother to his twin and a husband to the half-witch half-yuta girl, Fumiko, the marriage is faced with questions and doubts. That, and Anna revealed that she had hysterectomy – a surgery to remove the uterus, leaving her unable to bear a child. Whatever the reason Anna did this, no one knows. Because of this, having an heir is impossible. The main Asakura family then let Yoh decided whom he wanted to marry.

And so, here he was, waiting for that _something good_ to come. And that _something_ did come…

Or to be more precise, that _someone_ came.

A girl about his age passed by and sat by the edge of the river just right beside him. She had a shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes that sparkled along the river's reflection. She's wearing simple jeans and a shirt with various flowers designed in it. She is in the middle of wiping her eye glasses and caught the brunette staring at her.

"H-hi?" Her stuttering voice echoed oh so beautiful to Yoh's ears that he actually blushed.

"Hello! Are you here to enjoy the nature's beauty too?" The boy with orange headphones cheerfully responded to the girl.

"Y-yeah, I guess." She smiled shyly.

_Why I have only met her today? I never felt like this towards Anna yet this girl… I just met her and my heart is ready to win a 5000km marathon._ Yoh thought as he continued smiling at the girl.

"I'm Yoh, Asakura Yoh. You are?" The young shaman asked the new girl.

"Maya, Wallace Maya. Nice to meet you, Yoh…"

"Nice to meet you too, Maya. You're new here in Funbari, aren't you?" The boy asked with pure curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm from America." She replied.

"Would you like a tour around, then?" He asked but internally debating what he should do.

_Ah! I don't know if she's interested in museums and graveyards. And it's not like I've gone into dates before if I don't consider the hatsumode _[1]_ with Anna. Wait, what date? I mean hanged out with a girl! Yeah, that!_ He argued in his head.

"Are you alright, Yoh?" She titled her head to get a full view to the young shaman.

"Ah, yeah I'm alright!" He replied quickly. "Let's meet here again tomorrow the same time so we can give you that tour."

"Sure, that works for me. See you tomorrow, Yoh!" Maya stood up and left the brunette while waving goodbye at him.

Yoh sighed and smiled to himself. "It will work out somehow…"

* * *

_**~~The next day~~**_

* * *

"Are you sure you would be fine, Yoh-dono [2]?" Amidamaru, Yoh's way overprotective mochirei [3] asked for the 20th time.

"It'll be fine, Amidamaru." The onyx eyed shaman smiled carelessly at the samurai spirit. "It's just a tour around."

"But –"

"Yoh-kun! I found what you need!" Manta, or should we say, Morty, rushed to the said boy and handed him a thin book. "This is what would suit the mood!"

"Heh…" Yoh looked at his pocket and suddenly have waterfalls on his eyes. "I forgot I'm broke…"

"What the hell, Yoh-kun?!" The midget blondish boy jaw dropped. "Fine! I'll lend you money but don't screw up!"

_Though with your attitude it would be a miracle to upset someone… _Manta added in his mind.

Yoh dramatically squished Manta to death by hugging him and saying thank you so many times. When Yoh finally let the boy go, he accepted the money and went to the nearest flower shop to buy the _thing_ that would suit the mood.

By the time they're supposed to meet again came, Yoh took his time walking to the riverside. Maya was already there still wearing the same outfit and glancing nervously on her watch.

"Sorry, I'm late. I went to an errand." Yoh excused. _Boy I'm glad I picked that excuse from Anna._

"Ah!" She jumped back a little before calming down. "N-no, it's fine. I just got here anyways."

That was obviously a lie. She's been there for 30 minutes in excitement. Yes, you've guessed it right. The American girl, Maya, has fallen in love to the king of sleeping, Yoh. They decided to go on the move and visited the "hotspots" of Funbari and finally returned to the riverside.

"Thanks Yoh! That was so much fun!" Maya grinned, slowly getting over her shyness towards the boy.

"Ah, I'm glad." Yoh replied and remembered the purchase he made.

He pulled it out from his back pocket (Just imagine he has one! TT~TT) and hand it to the girl. Maya, obviously surprised with the boy's actions blushed madly and accepted the flowers.

"T-thanks, Yoh…" She began stuttering again making her blush from pink to deep red. "B-but why did you g-give me flowers?"

Yoh scratched the back of his head, smiling bashfully. "Morty said that these flowers totally suit what I thought of you so I bought it…"

"Huh?" She asked with a clueless face. It's not like every people would actually learn the language of the flowers.

"That's a ranunculus…" He blushed slightly and smiled. "It means…"

Maya blushed as he neared his lips on her ears.

"I am dazzled by your charms."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

I am dazzled by your charms – Ranunculus

[1] Hatsumode – is the first Shinto shrine visit of the Japanese New Year

[2] –Dono - roughly means "lord" or "master".

[3] Mochirei – guardian spirit or spirit partner

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! As I have stated in the summary area, first 10 oc information and you'll get your one-shot story here!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Maya Wallace © Diclonious57


End file.
